


Pillow Talk

by witchyvinci



Series: The Childhood He Never Had [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Rainy Days, Soft!Hanzo, blanket fort, soft kissses, soft!mccree, these boys are so cute help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvinci/pseuds/witchyvinci
Summary: As a child Hanzo Shimada never had a chance to experience foolish childhood memories. McCree helps him learn what he never knew he missed.//"I know a few things we could do if ya wanted to stay in" was not a promise Hanzo expected to lead to the construction of a massive blanket fort in the middle of his living room.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading!! I hope to include more in this series and will hopefully add a new prompt weekly! totally open to any suggestions if there's anything you wanted to see them do!

The sunlight streamed in through the cracks of closed blinds, soft and welcoming on the tired faces of the two men, arms draped over each other. Their skin was bare and warm, the blankets only partially covering their bodies, still entwined together from the night before. The room was dark, tossed sheets and discarded clothing piled on the floor, the smell of sex and tobacco heavy in the air. 

The darker one woke first, his brown hair tangled and standing in a million different positions. He kissed down the bare chest of the man beside him, his skin tasting of salt and sweat. The man curled into the attention, a sinful moan escaping his parted lips. 

“Wake up, darlin’” He whispered into the soft skin, lips trailing up the tattoo decorating the arm of his companion. He stirred, moaning as his eyes squinted in the sunlight. 

“Why do you insist on waking me so early, Jesse?” He sat up, running a hand through his tangles. “Why can you not let me rest?” A tired smile formed on his lips as he reached for his partner, now standing over the bed, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s a beautiful day Han, ya don’ wanna waste it.” Hanzo grasped for Jesse’s hand, and the cowboy raised it to plant a soft touch of lips on the back of his hand. He moved away from the bed and in a single motion, pulled the chord of the blinds, littering sunlight into the room. Hanzo reached for the blankets abandoned at the bottom of the bed, pulling them over his head as he snuggled back into the bed. McCree reached for a pair of pants thrown onto the floor, shrugging into them before pulling the covers back from his lover. 

He groaned, “I do not care about the beauty of the day, besides it will rain later.” 

“Ya say that everyday,” McCree flashed him a grin as he knelt down on the bed, crawling toward Hanzo, now sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, if ya’d rather, I know a few things we could do if ya wanted to stay in,” he nestled his lips into Hanzo’s neck, pushing away thick strands of coal-black hair. Like putty in his hands, Hanzo leaned into the touch, the threat of a moan in the back of his throat. 

“Jesse,” he breathed, closing in his eyes at the sudden pleasure. McCree’s breath was hot on his neck, and ghosted over his skin. A shiver ran through his body, and he grabbed a tight hold of McCree’s belt loop, bringing him in closer, teeth brushing against his neck. Need and want coursed through his blood, and his hands released Jesse, gripping into the sheets beneath him. 

There was an absence of touch, a sudden chill over his body. His eyes slowly peered open as a sudden force hit him in the face, causing him to fall back against the mess of pillows. He looked up to see Jesse leaning over him, pillow in hand and shit-eating grin spread over his face. 

“Judas,” Hanzo hissed quietly into the pillows, a slur of Japanese curses following. Another hit from the pillow smacked into his chest, a small ‘oof’ rippling from the man’s body, and he glared pointedly up at his lover. 

“What?” He asked innocently, “I said I know a few things to do, I ne’er said what.”

Hanzo propped himself up, forearms resting against the pillows beneath him. “What then, do you propose?” 

Jesse straddled over Hanzo, legs on either side of his body, and he leaned forward on the pillow, his face inches from Hanzo’s pursed lips. He looked up at him, brown eyes wide and pleading. He tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in false naivete. “I was thinkin’ you, me, pillow fort?” He nestled into Hanzo’s neck, his beard scratching against the bare skin, a soft laugh rising from Hanzo’s body. Jesse sat up, a smile plastered on his lips. 

Hanzo looked up at him, eyebrows creased together, his hand rubbing up McCree’s arm. “What is a pillow fort?” 

“You’re kiddin’, ya don’ know what a pillow fort is?” Hanzo’s eyes averted, a hint of blush hiding beneath his eyes. “Did ya ne’er make forts as a kid?” He looked down at him, the trained deadly assassin, eyes like daggers and hands built for his bow. Beneath him, Hanzo turned to a brighter shade of red and slowly climbed out from between McCree’s thighs, bringing his knees to his chest. Stupidity washed through Jesse. He had spent his entire childhood training, a puppet to the Shimada clan for them to twist and control however they wanted. 

He leaned forward, resting his chin on Hanzo’s knees. “Hey darlin’ it’s okay. I’m sorry, I don’ know when to shut up,” he kissed his knees, his lips soft against the bone.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, McCree resting his head on the knees, Hanzo running a hand through Jesse’s tangled brown knots, untying them with careful hands. “Can you show me?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Can you show me? The pillow fort? Where is it?” 

Jesse stifled a laugh and sat up, Hanzo following his lead. They had been together for almost a year, and not had a day passed where Hanzo had failed to make him laugh. Every moment they were together there was nothing but pure love and adoration, unable to contain the smiles from within. He knew he loved him, knew he never wanted to leave him. Nothing else was as sure in his mind. 

He smiled at Hanzo, reaching for a shirt as his boyfriend shimmied into a pair of slim-fitting black pants, draping a heavy knit sweater over his head. “No darlin’, ya make it. Here, grab some blankets and follow me.” 

Jesse left the room, arms full of blankets. Hanzo glanced around the room, the stained sheets in the corner, floral comforter neglected at the end of the bed. Sunlight filled the room, the beams warming his body, and for a second he stood still, basking in the day. The dust danced in the light, pieces of fluff dangling before him. Outside the window, the sky began to fog over, the white clouds turning to a shade of musky gray. It was his favourite weather, the sun beams piercing through the darkening clouds, a threat of rain hanging for later hours. 

He grabbed an armful of blankets and followed his companion back into the living room. His eyes widened as he examined the scene, blankets dropping to his feet. A skeleton of pillows stood before him, forming a small rectangle in the middle of the room, Jesse standing in the middle, grinning brighter than the sun could ever dream. 

He assessed the outline, confusion bricking up his mind. “I don’t understand,” 

“What don’ ya get, honey?” He stepped over the wall of pillows surrounding him and walked to the pile of blankets, curled around Hanzo’s bare feet. “Come help me,” he made his way back to the fort, tacking the blanket to the wall, and draping it over the pillows. Hanzo moved towards him, his movements stiff and unsure. The curtains were drawn around the living room, the only light coming from the soft glow of a floor lamp, illuminating the fort. 

Jesse handed the end of a sheet to Hanzo, gesturing to help him drape it over a broom he had positioned in the middle of the fort, secured to a chair. 

It took a little over an hour, pillows tipping, blankets collapsing. Hanzo secured everything with precise concentration, while McCree threw blankets around--sometimes on Hanzo--and hoped for the best. 

Jesse turned on the radio, old ‘50s do-wop music filling the quiet air. He bent over, clipping two blankets together with a rusty clothing clothespin. Hanzo glanced over at the brunet, jeans stretched tight over his ass, and a coy grin snuck over his face. He grabbed a spare pillow left lying on the ground and swung it with all of his strength, sending the cowboy falling forward as the pillow exploded into a cloud of feathers. McCree looked back at his lover, now staring dumbfounded at the feathers gently wafting to the ground. Hanzo’s mouth gaped open, and his eyes practically bugged out of his head as a feather landed on the top of his head, settling amongst his raven hair.

Jesse stared at him for a silent second before booming laughter erupted from within, his whole body convulsing in amusement at the sight of Hanzo standing bewildered in the middle of the room, the remains of the pillow lying at his feet. His eyes trailed to his companion, hearty laughter filling the room. He always loved McCree’s laugh, loud and unapologetic, his full body always a part of it. He adored it and took any chance he had to make him snicker or even just smile. 

A soft chuckle bubbled up from inside Hanzo’s throat, heightening to a full and warm laugh and before he knew it he was on the floor next to Jesse, their laughter harmonizing together as they amongst the pile of collapsed blankets and feathers. 

The clouds slowly began to conceal the day, the sky darkening by the minute, eclipsing the room. Hanzo sat inside the fort, a sleeping bag beneath him as a floor, while the blankets hung feet above him. It had taken a little more time to fix the sections they had broken in their amusement, but now held stronger than ever. Jesse had run to grab additional items, and had left Hanzo to assess the fort. He felt a sense of comfort welling from within him, and gently lay back against the lump of pillows on the floor. The colours of the blankets welded before him, turning into a kaleidoscope of colours, and his eyes slowly began to flutter shut. 

There was a sudden rustling and his eyes cracked open, McCree hovering over his laying body with a lazy grin playing on his lips, his eyes soft in the dim light of the day. In his arms he held a tangled pile of fairy lights, the bulbs pointing out in every direction, and the cord trailing out of the fort.

“Ya fallin’ asleep on me, hon?” 

Hanzo smiled, perching himself up on his forearms. “I would not dream of it,” he whispered, and reached to grab a handful of Jesse’s hair, his eyes widening in sudden surprise and sending the lights crashing to the ground as he found himself being pulled down onto Hanzo. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss, soft and familiar, their lips locking into a practiced position. It was warm and comfortable, and Hanzo let his hand entangle in Jesse’s curls, as a hand reached around his waist, grinding into him. The brunet found himself smiling into the kiss, and pulled back for a moment, Hanzo leaning back into the pillows.

“Is something wrong?” Worry crossed Hanzo’s face for a moment, pouting his lips. 

McCree’s lips twitched at the corner. “Nothin’ at all, lemme just set these up darlin’.” He kneeled, carefully stringing the lights around the blankets, his tongue just peeking out of his lips in pure concentration. With a coy grin he turned to Hanzo, and flicked a small switch on the cord, a dim white glow suddenly filling the area. 

Hanzo’s eyes lit up at the sight, the colours dancing before him and the shadows kissing McCree’s skin as he slowly lowered himself down onto the pillows beside him, entangling their hands together. 

For a while they just lay there, quiet and still as the light glimmered over them. Hanzo turned onto his side, their eyes meeting. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispered, his voice tired. 

“Hm?” 

“I love you,”

The cowboy smiled, leaning his body forward to plant a light kiss on the corner of Hanzo’s mouth. Gradually, their eyes fluttered shut and they slept together under the warmth of the light above them, their hands never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For more mchanzo trash u can follow my blog : dragonsandcowboys.tumblr.com


End file.
